


Maze of Slime

by Ira94



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Expansion, First Kiss, M/M, Slime Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After washing up on an unknown island, Sora found a cave which leads to an underground maze, however what he'll find inside the maze, will be a very slimy encounter.





	Maze of Slime

"Ah man, that was some storm." groaned Sora sitting up on the shore and looked at the wrecked sailboat. The young boy was lucky enough to survive the storm, though the same can't be said for his sailboat, which is now a total wreck. He got up and looked around. "Better find out where I am and see if there's anyone nearby." He walked towards the jungle, which is the first thing he sees, and hoped to find someone who can help repair his boat. The young keyblade wielder walked through the dense jungle, looking all around him and saw nothing but tress, and no sign of any civilization.

"Aw man, I hope this isn't some uncharted island, who knows how long I'll be here then." He complained.

Fortunately the trees ahead of him were becoming wider, he looks ahead and saw an opening. "At least I won't have to keep walking through this jungle." He kept trekking towards the trees before reaching the more wide area. "What the?" He said to himself. What he saw was indeed a wider area, but all that he saw was a cave before him. He looked around the area and saw nothing but a few mid sized boulders and a log or two. "Maybe I'll find something in there." he muttered while pulling out his keyblade. He approached the cave entrance with caution, preparing for any ambush that might be set within.

He held his weapon out at the ready while the light slowly vanished the more he ventured inside. He used fire magic and summoned a ball of fire on the tip of the keyblade, it lit up the cave and provided him the light he needed. "Much better." He saw the cave go down and turn into a slope making him try to keep from tripping and rolling down it.

However the moment he reached the bottom of the slope, he lost his footing. "Woah!" and went rolling down it while gripping his weapon. As he rolled he was coming close to a wall, he collides with it head first getting stuck between a crack, wide enough for his head to fit in. "Ow!" he groaned with a wince while feeling a little dizzy from the impact. He felt his head being stuck in between the crack, he placed his hands against the wall and began to pull himself out of the crack.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he groaned since his head wasn't budging and gripping around his neck. "Come on, I can't get stuck like this!"

Suddenly he heard something ahead of him. "Huh, what's that?" It sounded like some kind of squishing and like water, but not like there was a trickle or drip, it sounded like it was moving towards him. He squinted his eyes to try and see despite the darkness in the crack, then he saw two glowing yellow eyes, and a glowing black and red heart below it. It could only mean one thing. "Heartless!" He grabbed at the rock and tried harder to pull himself free while the sound got closer along with the eyes.

"Come on, come on!" He tried to pull himself out of the crack so he can fight the Heartless of, but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't budge. The closer it got, the more Sora began to notice the shape of it. It's body had a blob-like shape, but it's head was half round like a ball. It had a line across its face below its eyes, then it open and become a slime equivalent of a toothy mouth. ' _I've never seen a Heartless like that before, but it doesn't mean it's any less dangerous._ '

Then before he knew it lunged at him. "Ah!" He cried out. But instead of trying to go for his eyes or head, it went low and actually went for his mouth. "Oomph!" He grunted as the slime Heartless forced his lips apart, and traveled down his throat. ' _What the hell?!_ '

Said Heartless made the mouth open up while its body wormed its way across the tongue and past the uvula. Sora nearly gagged at the slimy Heartless going down his throat. The young boy was trying even harder to free himself, while he was forcibly drinking the slime Heartless. He used his nose to breath while feeling like he was swallowing thick jello that tasted spicy. As he was ingesting the Heartless, he felt pressure in his stomach, feeling like it was running out of room when suddenly he felt his eyes widen. His hands raced to his belly which was slowly swelling up like a water balloon.

' _Oh god! It's going right in my stomach!_ '

Deciding that trying to pull himself out was too slow, he summoned his keyblade and smashed it against the wall, freeing himself and landed on his ass, with the slime Heartless still forcing its way down his throat. He tried grabbing at the end of it, but his hand couldn't get a grip and he felt it stretch his throat out while his stomach got bigger. Before he could even use the keyblade on it, the slime Heartless already went inside his mouth and down his throat, allowing Sora to let out a much needed breath.

"Oh god, it's in me!" he spoke in horror while looking at his stomach. His bloated belly beneath his shirt made it look like a pregnant belly, he placed his hands on his stomach and could feel the Heartless moving around inside him. "Is it gonna try and burst out of me to try and kill me? Oh man, this feels weird."

Then he heard a familiar sound, he looked at the big hold in the wall where his head was, and saw another black slime oozing out. "Oh crap, not another one." He quickly got on his feet, almost falling over due to his bloated belly, and went deeper into the cave to escape the slime Heartless.

"I gotta try and lose it in here!" He huffed while holding onto his bloated belly, feeling the slime moving all around inside it. As he ran deeper and deeper inside the cave, he looked over his shoulder, used the fire magic and saw nothing behind him. "Phew, I lost them." But when he looked ahead he saw some kind of stone archway with walls on the side. He used the fire ball to light up his way, as he walked towards the archway he cautiously peaked out behind the corner, making sure that slime Heartless wasn't waiting for him.

It was empty and didn't have any, so he carefully walked down it while the walls stretched on in front of him before he came across what looked like two paths on the left and right. "What kind of cave is this?" He asked himself hearing his echoes in the darkened hall. He moaned as his stomach was rumbling from the Heartless. He grabbed it while seeing part of it stretch out a little which showed the Heartless kept moving before he heard a sound coming from the right path.

"Now what?"

He listened closely to it while holding his stomach and heard the same sound from before making his eyes widen.

"N-No way! How did it find me so fast?" The sound was coming directly towards him before he spotted another Heartless like the first one. "Another one? Great!" He gritted his teeth. He turned and started to run to the left path, even though he's a little slow because of the slime Heartless inside him, he still had to keep moving.

"I've gotta find an exit and fast!" But as he was running, he suddenly tripped on a rock and fell. He fell on his stomach and groaned while the sound got even closer.

He rolled on his back just in time for the slime Heartless to lunge at him. It latched onto his face and felt it worm its way right into his mouth. Sora tried to use the keyblade to kill it, but the slime swatted it from his hand, and continued to worm its way into his mouth. ' _Not another one!_ ' Sora continued to struggle, hoping to stop the Heartless from joining its brother in his belly, but it was for naught. For now his stomach was growing even bigger, to the point that the bottom of his belly was peaking out from under his shirt.

He groaned while feeling it wiggle in his throat to get down easier. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the slime from forcing its way in. Finally, the slime Heartless forced its entire body into the keyblader, and became one with its fellow slime Heartless. He gasped and panted while groaning as he felt both of them wiggle around inside him. He rubbed his bloated belly which made sloshing sounds underneath the flesh. He could feel the slight breeze in the darkened hall, from the bottom of his belly being exposed.

"Oh god, why do they keep doing this?" He whined feeling confused at the actions of the Heartless, he along with Donald and Goofy had fought countless numbers of Heartless, yet none of them ever done this to him before. He tried to roll over on his stomach and pushed himself back on his feet. Using the wall for support Sora managed to get back on his feet, and calls his keyblade back. "I...I gotta, unh...find a way out of here."

He walked down the path while keeping all his senses open and on high alert. As he walked down the darkened hall, he would rub his belly to try and sooth it, even though the Heartless inside him were moving around from time to time, the skin of his belly felt rather...cool to the touch. Not icy cold but like a nice cold, like a lake in a hot summer day. ' _Why aren't they making a move? Do they want me to lower my guard and do it when I least expect it?_ '

As he tried to figure the situation out, he came at another archway like the one he came across before. "Ok, there's another one, that must mean there's an end nearby." Sora took the right path after checking both sides for any slime Heartless, and to his luck there were none, yet anyway. "I hope Donald and Goofy find me soon, these things are weighing me down."

As Sora continued down the path he took, he felt a little tired from his running and having to swallow two slime Heartless, so he decided to take a break and sat down with his back against the wall. He let out a sigh and looked at his belly again, he pulled his shirt back which caused it to jiggle and rubbed it up and down and in slow circles. "It looks like I just pigged out at a buffet." Suddenly he felt a little tired, he knew that if he fell asleep here, there's a good chance those slimes will find him.

But he felt so full and tired from the walk that his eyes started to droop. And the last thing he knew, his eyes closed and began to sleep, with his hands on his bloated belly. Unaware that a slime Heartless was slowly approaching his sleeping form, moved close to his face and gently went passed his lips, and down his throat. Sora moaned but didn't wake up, as the slime Heartless continued to go down his throat in his sleep.

(Later)

Sora mumbled in his sleep, though he felt something moist on his body and against his mouth, he slowly opened his eyes and snapped them wide open to see another slime Heartless easily taking his sleeping form to its advantage and slithered down his throat, and to make things worse there were two more with it. He jolted up and tried to cover his mouth this time, but the two of them there made it hard since they started to slide through the fingers. ' _Not again! I knew I shouldn't have slept right now!_ '

The Heartless worked together to get through the fingers with Sora rushing to get to his feet and try shaking them off him while running. But one of the slime Heartless used its tendrils and pulled the boys legs out from beneath him, causing him to fall on one of the slime and allowing it to hold his arms in place. He went wide eyed as the one in his mouth wiggled and pried his hands away while going down his throat. He felt the one slime holding him pull off his jacket, as the boys belly was growing even more. As the slime Heartless finally entered his belly, the one holding him shoves its tendril in his mouth and began to follow its fellow slime.

Sora groaned and tried swinging his keyblade at the creature. However the slime easily dodged and made sure to keep the boys arm still as it forces its way in him.

"Mmmph!" Sora grunts as his arm holding the keyblade was forced behind his back, while the Heartless continued to shove itself in his mouth. ' _I'm gonna explode at this rate!_ '

Eventually the slime had finally entered his belly, and became one with its fellow Heartless. Sora gasped and panted heavily, having arms finally free he laid there on his hands and knees, as his massive belly had pushed his shirt upward. "Damn it, how many of these are there?" He moaned. He slowly stood on his feet, using the wall for support and his other hand on his bloated gut.

"I gotta try and get them out, now!" He thought about using the keyblade to do it, but was against the idea, unsure if whether or not it would kill him along with the Heartless inside him. There had to be a way to get them out, but what? His eyes widened before he opened his mouth and tried reaching a finger in. If he could make himself throw up, it just might be able to get rid of the Heartless in him. But when he touched the spot he just let out a dry cough.

"What?" He went wide eyed. ' _Why aren't they coming out?_ '

He tried again but only got another dry cough. He kept at it with nothing changing. Sora's body was trembling. "T-This can't be happening! Did they do something to me, while they were going down my mouth?" As he pondered this, he failed to notice another one above him on the ceiling.

The slimy tendril slithered down, sneaking behind him so he wouldn't notice it. He held his stomach and groaned since they swirled around faster than before. "Dammit! I gotta find a way out of here, before anymore show up!" That's when the one above him dropped down and covered his whole head. This caused Sora to fall down when the slime Heartless above him, landed on him and proceeded to enter his mouth. He tried gritting his teeth, but this made it easier for the Heartless as it slid in through the creases. All the while his already bloated belly was expanding even more, as the slime Heartless were welcoming another of their kind.

' _Oh come on!_ '

Sora tried to push the slime off his head so he wouldn't suffocate, but it was easier said than done. All it did was wiggle on in like all the others before it wound up the exact same way and his stomach expanded. And like the other slime Heartless, it finally went passed his mouth and into his stomach, which was big enough to prevent his shirt from covering it. He groaned and held his belly which looked like it would pop any second.

"Dammit! Just what is it with these Heartless?!" he looked down and tried to keep moving even though it weighed him down. "Why can't they just try to cut my throat or squash me?"

He summoned his keyblade and had to use it like a cane to keep himself balanced, and continued down the cave in hopes of finding an exit. He saw the walls keep on going and went on a left, but stopped when he reached a wall. He was hesitant to look, unsure whether or not another slime Heartless could be around the corner, and ambush him and go in his belly like the others did. He turned back around and backtracked before going the right way and kept going while not hearing any weird sounds, at least yet.

With each step his belly bobbed gently up and down, making sloshing sound and jiggling like jelly. Sora lightly moaned as he rubbed his belly feeling the coolness on his skin. He wasn't sure why he kept rubbing his belly, for some reason just rubbing it somehow put him at ease. When he looked down he noticed his belly button seemed to be become an innie to an outie.

Curiously, he moved his hand down to his belly button and gently rubbed it, and when he did it sent a jolt through his body. He jumped while feeling his stomach swish around again. ' _Wha...what the hell was that?_ ' he thought while feeling weird and rubbed his belly which helped him calm down and keep walking.

' _Just what was that? All I did was touch my belly button, and all of a sudden I felt my body freezing up, and feeling weak in my knees. Did these Heartless do something to my body, to make me feel like this?_ '

He stared down at his stomach while not noticing him turning left and going down a different looking hall. He kept rubbing it which made him blush, just caressing his bloated belly, while feeling the cool skin made him feel more relaxed, and he wasn't sure why. He was so taken with his belly, that he didn't even noticed the different looking hall he just entered. But when saw light reaching over his form, he looked up and gasped. "Daylight? Yes! A way out!" he smiled seeing a hole in the ceiling with sunlight streaming in.

Though, he noticed that the hole was at least 20 to 30 feet above him, making it impossible for him to reach it. And even if his did, he doubt he would squeeze through, due to his slime filled belly. He tried walking over to the wall and stabbed his keyblade in, but then he looked around to notice how the walls seemed to be in a bowl-like form. "What kind of room is this?" He asked himself, when suddenly the entrance he walked through had closed itself.

"Huh? Oh no!" He felt a wave of panic rushing through his body, as his only way out was blocked off, as if that wasn't bad enough all around the room, multiple black ooze was seeping out from the walls, and from the floor. "Oh god, I can't handle this many Heartless! My body is gonna explode!"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about exploding, my dear Sora." came a male voice in the center of the room making Sora whirl around.

What Sora saw was a single slime Heartless rising up, its form was shaping itself from a blob-like form, into a more human like form. The black color become the same skin color a human has, its head formed a face with silver hair and two blue eyes. This made Sora's eyes wide and jaw dropping in shock. The slime Heartless, took on the form of his best and old friend; Riku!

"W-What the..."

The Riku-slime smiled at the stunned boy and spreads its arms out. "Surprised? I knew this form would suit me better for you, my dear Sora."

"W-What are you? Where is this place?" Sora asked completely confused that a Heartless would take the form of his friend, who he looked to up like a brother. The Riku-slime chuckled as it walked across the room and towards the stunned keyblader. "H-Hey, stay back, I'm armed!" Sora summoned his keyblade, but his arm was shaking. The Riku-slime only smiled as it placed its hands on his belly, and gave it slow and tender strokes. "There's no need to be afraid, my dear."

Sora went wide eyed while getting another spike that felt good like before. The Riku-slime gently smiled at the blushing face of the young boy, it rubbed its hands in smooth circles on his belly causing Sora to let out a soft moan. Then the Riku-slime lowered its head at his belly button, and gave it a kiss.

"AHH!" Sora gasped as the same jolts he felt when he touched his belly button earlier, ran through his body. The Riku-slime then began to lick its tongue around the outie belly button, which caused Sora to shutter and shake. "W-What are you, ah! Doing?!"

The Riku-slime stopped and stared at Sora. "Why, just pleasuring you of course."

"Why?" Sora asked breathless from the slime's actions.

"Why you ask? Because I wanted to show you, that not all Heartless are bad." The Riku-slime said as it grabbed Sora's shirt and pulls it off him. Then went straight for his pants and tears it off him.

"H-Hey!"

"Relax my dear. These clothes won't be necessary." The Riku-slime told him, as it grabbed his hand and lead him to the center of the room, while the slime Heartless just watched with their yellow eyes. "B-But I'm naked!" Sora said while blushing, embarrassed about being naked with another male, if the slime Heartless could be considered a male.

"So? Me and my fellow Heartless a practically naked, and we see nothing wrong with that. Besides." The Riku-slime leaned close to his ear. "You look good naked with such a belly as this." He said while blowing into Sora's ear and rubbing his belly.

"Ah!" moaned Sora with his body tingling from the rubbing. "Now you're wondering as to why, my brethren haven't killed you and why they've entered you, correct?" The Riku-slime asked. Which Sora slowly nodded hoping to finally get some answers.

The Riku-slime pulls away and crossed its arms. "Well that's because they've seen your body as a nice new home."

This made the young boy's eyes widen again. They've been stuffing themselves in him, just because they saw him as a new home?! "Say what?!" Sora exclaimed.

"While it is true this maze is our home, but it's dull here, and a little cold. But when one of my scouts saw you enter the cave entrance, we knew we would have the chance for a better home." The Riku-slime explained while leaning against the naked boys body.

"But I'll explode if anymore come inside!" Sora protested not wanting to die from being over filled with slime Heartless. The Riku-slime then rubbed his belly and his hair to comfort him. "Oh don't worry about that, while my brethren were making their way into you, they were changing your body, remaking your body if you will."

"Into what?" asked Sora with fear. Then the Riku-slime gave a sly smirk as it leaned closer to Sora's face. "Allowing your body to be able, to hold as many of us as you can take, without the fear of exploding."

This made Sora's blood turn cold. "Wait, does that mean all of them are..." But Sora was cut off, when the Riku-slime rammed its lips against his and captured him in a kiss. Sora's eyes widened in shock. He felt the Riku-slime wrapping its arms around his neck, and feeling its tongue in his mouth.

' _He's kissing me with his tongue! My body is getting warm!_ '

As he was being kissed by the slime Heartless, he felt lightheaded as it moved its hands from his head to his nipples. He moaned when he felt the slime start grabbing and pinch the nub. He felt his eye lids becoming heavy as his face was atomic red. His knees buckled and he dropped on the ground, causing his belly to jiggle and slosh around while the Riku-slime continued to kiss him. And as they kissed, the slime Heartless around the room slithered their way to the kissing couple.

' _Why does it feel so good?_ ' Sora then closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. The slime Heartless then surrounded them and moved in closer, they went for Sora first and slowly crawled up on his naked body. He shivered from the cool sensation while not noticing his dick becoming hard. A minute or so of kissing, the Riku-slime pulls back, leaving a black slimy string connecting their mouths. Sora opened his eyes which were glazed over and licked his slime covered mouth.

"How was that?" The Riku-slime asked with a wide grin.

Sora let out a silly smile as he finished licking his lips.

"Ready to partake in more of my brethren?" Riku-slime asked. Sora wordlessly nodded, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Riku-slime nodded as more Heartless moved over and climbed up Sora's legs. The slime slithered up and over Sora's bloated belly, a tendril rose from the collected slime on the boy, and went into his opened mouth. He opened his mouth as wide as he could while relaxing his throat. As the slime tendril went down his throat, Sora let out a muffled moan as he gently grabbed the tendril and rubbed his hands across it. He felt it slide in down his throat while moaning. The Riku-slime smiled as the young keyblader allowed his brethren inside his body, he could see the boys belly already growing with each slime he swallows. But his belly wasn't the only thing that was growing.

His arms and leg were slowly growing as well along with his thighs, butt, and chest to where his whole body was starting to look like a balloon. No, not a balloon. More like an obese human, the Riku-slime's smile widened as the boys body was steadily growing.

"You'll be the perfect home for all of them." He told the boy while placing his hands on his belly, and gently rubbing it feeling the expanding flesh beneath his hands.

Sora moaned around a Heartless with his mind feeling foggy. As the boy continued swallowing the united slime Heartless, his body continued to grow and expand, all the while the Riku-slime was rubbing his belly like a worker ant tending to its queen's needs. "That's it, make room for every single one of them." He ordered while rubbing himself against the growing flesh. And Sora just continued to drink away. All the while getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

(Timeskip)

About a month or two had passed since winding up on that strange island, Sora the young keyblader had not been seen since then, however what many didn't realize is, is that he was in good hands. The Riku-slime rose up from the floor outside the den, made his way inside and walked towards the center of the den. In it showed Sora, who is extremely large. The now large slime filled boy was under the beaming light, his once thin and lean frame was replaced, with layers and layers of fattened flesh, having swallowed about a lake-full of slime Heartless that filled the den months ago, and was now sleeping.

Riku-slime walked over before giving the belly a rub and squeeze. "Wakey-wakey, my beloved Sora."

Sora gave a low snort before slowly opening his eyes. The obese keyblader let out a yawn, and looks down to see the smiling face of Riku-slime. "Morning."

Riku-slime slithered upwards on Sora's body, until he got close to his face and gave him a kiss. Sora kissed back with a moan while Riku-slime kept rubbing his chest and belly. During his stay in the den, the Riku-slime was tending to Sora's everyday needs, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. After all, he wouldn't wanna lose a boy this cute.

"Sleep well?" Riku-slime asked him once he broke the kiss.

"Uh huh." Sora nodded.

The Riku-slime smiled as he snuggled against Sora. "That's good to know." He said before stretching his hand down and clamping on Sora's puffy nipple.

"Ah!" moaned Sora as the slime began to suckle on it.

"Why don't you just relax, and let me handle pleasuring you, alright?" He said while licking Sora's cheek.

"Alright."

From that day on, Sora's new life in the maze of slime, would forever be a place of pleasure for him. And Riku-slime wouldn't want it any other way.

The End.


End file.
